


Music to My Ears

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm his harmony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music to My Ears

            She is the melody in his life. She is the prominent figure, the bold force that stands out over everything. She is the trilling flute, the proud trumpet, proclaiming her presence and declaring herself triumphant. She is what everyone knows—the tune you hear people humming and whistling as they stroll down the street, as they wash their dishes and drive to work. Her significance is clear, plastered across the internet and tabloids and she is _known_.

            But me?

            I’m his harmony. I’m the tuneful clarinet, the murmuring bassoon and the emerging French horn. I balance him out. Without me, his life is _boring_. His life is nothing. True musical connoisseurs… They know about my beauty and I am what they pick up on. My sweeping, flourishing presence knows a smaller but far more appreciative audience.

            And I, the harmony, am the one who gives him goosebumps. I’m the one who tones his life deeply, far more so than his sparkling melody.

            I know, deep down, that I’m the true music to his ears.  His melody stays on the surface and maybe that _is_ what he sees, what he remembers first when he thinks.

            Except I keep creeping up. If he lost me, the true flavor in his life would be gone.

            He won’t lose me, though, ever. Harmony means very little out of context, and I’d mean very little without him.

            I don’t expect to be prominent. I’m happy as the harmony. I’m hidden beneath the surface and as long as he sees me, that’s all that matters.


End file.
